DCI Down!
by XxpandaxX3
Summary: The Glitterati are losing to all the crews and they got to Dr. Tan - Wait too much info read to find out this is my third story it will be a little better:)
1. Revenge

DCI DOWN?!

Hey guys 3rd story so please like it

Summary: The Glitterati are losing to every crew in the city and they go to Dr. Tan and he gives them Identical robots? They are set to destroy DCI. So will they destroy DCI?

Chapter 1: Revenge!

Yup it is a normal day in Dance Central city. The Glitterati was there practicing 'Bad Romance' and Jayrn and Kerith was in the finishing move. Perfect movements and attitude just the way they liked it. Jaryn said " Dear brother since we did so well we should challenge the Lu$h crew since they think they are better dances than us." Kerith nodded at Jaryn and he said " Yes we shall challenge them but we need to practice shall we sister!" he said in that diva like dramatic voice. Jaryn bowed and they started doing 'Born This Way by Lady Gaga' ( AUTHOR: Groans ugh!) Jaryn glared a little and continued to dance and it was freestyle and she turned to Kerith and they did their twin spin ( Or whatever you call it!) They practiced to every song they own plus made a new one to ' Telephone by Lady Gaga'

Jayrn's POV

I was done with our creative dances * Glares at author* ( AUTHOR: UMM REALLY IM THE CREATER HERE I CAN ALWAYS MAKE YOU A ROBOT BUT IM NOT SO STOP GLARING AND CONTINUE!) Ugh anyway and me and Kerith was going to Lu$h yacht to challenge them the next day I just know how we are going to win cause we are better dancers by the way.

~ 4:09 P.M~

We arrived at Aubrey's cheap boat ( AUTHOR: HEY YOU TAKE THAT BACK! IT'S NOT CHEAP EXPENSIVE GIRL YOU AIN'T RICH FOR ANYTHING!) Whatever you say Panda. I approached Aubrey and she glared at me while I glared back and she said " Ugh why are the Glitter suckers here?" I just sighed and said " Aubrey I came here to challenge your petty crew." Aubrey got furious and said " Look bitch, if you just go come and insult or crew FUCK OFF CAUSE I DON'T HAVE ANY DAMN TIME FOR YOU SUCKER ASS!' I smirked and said " What are you scared your petty crew will loose and she growled and pounced at me and she was on me put immediately got pulled back by Angel and I got pulled back by my sweet broth, Kerith. Angel glared at us and said " What do you two want and don't insult my damn girl!" I said " Well maybe your girl should kept her mouth shut and it would have been okay anway we challenge you two to a dance battle we both know we are going to win." Angel said " LOL that funny cause when I checked I don't give a fuck what Aubrey says to you two plus you ain't winning with yall petty dances looking like poor stripers." Kerith glared and was bout to pounce I held my hand up to stop him and he did what my sign said to do and I stepped up and said " At least we aren't perverts trying to get more perverts." Aubrey was so furious she punched me in the face and kicked my brother I was angry too and we started fighting while Angel ( Bruno Mar looking self) and Kerith was arguing. Angel looked pissed while Kerith was blushing and pissed with his arms crossed and Angel pulled Aubrey back again she was still punching my brother picked me up and I said " Well that went well but do you guys accept?" Angel said " We are gonna beat your sorry asses so bad you guys wish yall stayed in your moms stomack and yes we do accept yall petty shit." I nodded and walked off not giving a care what Angel said cause I can care less.

I sent a text out to all the DCI members bout the battle tomorrow. Me and Kerith was back home then I said " Kerith ugh I'm going to go take a bath I think I got some Aubrey's snobbyness ( AUTHOR: YOU ARE WORST THAN HER!) Shudup! I went took a nice cold bath ( Cause how mean she is) and I went to sleep in my king bed and I dreamed of winning and winning forever winning!

END POV'S

The Glitterati woke up and they got ready for the battle and the put on their street style and they went to eat lunch.

Kerith's POV

My sister love her so much but Aubrey is something else you not go attack my sister or I will attack your boyfriend! We was dressed and Jaryn smirked as usual and practiced and so did I.

We arrived at the Lu$h boat and I saw I saw all the crews and Glitch was the first I saw he actually almost has more muscles than me he has been working out! ( AUTHOR : KERITH I SWEAR IF YOU ARE PLANNING TO FLIRT WITH GLITCH BACK OFF! HE LIKES GIRLS NOT KERITH'S!) Whatever I don't want to flirt him it just that he is so cute! ( AUTHOR : DUH KERITH EVERYONE KNOWS THAT!) Whatever and there we saw Lu$h there was Aubrey they were were wearing causual clothes ( Aubrey in her preppy spotlight outfit and Angel has that Bruno Mars haid with peack jeans with a shirt similar to the one in 3 in the 70's but more stylish)I have to say Angel looked cute. ( AUTHOR: SHUT THE WORLD UP!) WHATEVER! We were in positions and Jaryn said " You stand no chance against us!" Angel said " Look don't try me and my girl." While Aubrey glaced at her nails and smirked with her hands on her hips. I smirked and a song we all never expected to come on came on it was ' I wish for you by EXILE' Because Hi-Def was playing music ugh. ( AUTHOR: WELL LOOK WHO CAN'T DO A PERFECT HI-DEF DANCE.) SHUDDUP! The music started and we started dancing I tried to knock Angel down since he was in the front next to me but it was freestyle and he glided to the and that made me fall and Jaryn stared at me in disbelief with a gasped and helped me up and Lu$h was still dancing they didn't seem to care and I started to dance again. We were all in or finishing move my back hurt which cause it to crack and I gasped in pain which messed up my finishing move now that was wrong not perfect like Lu$h. I sighed Jaryn said " Brother what happened I thought we had a plan!" I said " We did Jare-Bear. I just to seem to fall and broke my back or something!" Jayrn said " It's not broken it's just got a crook in it." She turned towards Lu$h and said " Lu$h you will pay for what you did to my brother!" Aubrey said " I said you don't know what you were up for. Oh wait I didn't right but I just did so THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM YALL DID THAT!" And with that her and Angel walked off in the back and all the crews clapped and Angel yelled " CELEBRATION PARTY EVERYONE CAN COME!" All the crews followed Glitch started to do a little happy walk and he walked by me and I grabbed his arm and I said " Glitch you are on my list!" and he pulled away with a scared/ furious look but I meant in that romantic was ( AUTHOR: LIKE I SAID GLITCH DON'T LIKE YOU ENUGH FOR YOU TO TOUCH HIM LEAVE THAT UP TO GIRLS NOT KERITH'S!) Shuddup! Jaryn lead me to the limo and we headed back to our mansion known as the skyscraper.

I was hurt but heart-broken Glitch rejected me I really liked him but he rejected me maybe I have to embrace to him more. ( AUTHOR : I SAID NO! YOU WILL NOT MESS WITH GLITCH HE'S FOR SOMEONE ELSE BACK OFF! HE OFF LIMITS HE MINE JK BUT HE IS OFF LIMITS!) PLZ JUST ON TOUCH AND I WILL LEAVE HIM ALONE! ( AUTHOR: KERITH GTFO AND STFU!) Whatever! I thought of Glitch 24/7 I think im in love but I like a girl too which means im bi but oh well all that matters is that LU$H BEAT US AT OUR OWN FUCKING GAME EXCUSE MY LANGUAGE! That's all I thought about til I went to sleep it was a gentle sleep which was all bout Glitch ( AUTHOR: *GLARES* UGH!) Hehe!

END OF POV'S

The Glitterati wwent to sleep thinking bout their rush hour which was a total nightmare and heartbreaking ( AUTHOR : HAHA KERITH YOU DON'T GET TO FOOL OR TOY WITH GLITCH HAHA SOMEONE ELSEWOULD AND IT'S A DAYUM GIRL HAHA!) They will maybe have a tuff time getting this off their mind but they will get over this sooner or later.

**AUTHOR: Well I feel good cause most of the time I was messing witht the twins but will Kerith get over Glitch like I said he should? What will Jaryn do to Lu$h? Well only one way to find out is to read! I will update Hi-Def in the house tomorrow but ti will be pretty busy tomorrow probably do it anyway so anyway REVIEW AND FOLLOW PLZ! BYE! *Blows Kiss***


	2. Revenge 2

DCI Down!?

Chapter Revenge 2!

WARNING: Kerith will try so hard to get the prodigy and I will interrupt a lot! Lyrics also. From shower by Becky G

Chapter: Revenge 2!

Kerith's POV

I woke up and thought of the prodigy

' Think of you when im going to bed

When I wake up there go you again

You are my homie, lover and friend

Exactly why'

I got out my bed and looked in the mirror and posed a little bit and headed to the shower

'You light me up inside

Like the 4th of July

Whenever you around I always seem to smile

And people ask me how

Well you the reason why

I'm dancing in the mirror

Singing in the shower.'

Yep and I sure was singing that song bout the prodigy im in love with. ( AUTHOR: YUP YOU ARE HUH WELL TOO BAD HE'S VANISHED GONE FROM YOU I RATHER MO THAN YOU! THAT'S RIGHT LUVER BOY!) Panda you aren't forreal right why won't you let me and Glitch be together? ( AUTHOR: LET THIS THE NICEST WAY I COULD KERITH I DON'T LIKE YOU THAT MUCH FOR YOU TO LIKE ONE MY FAVORITS AND YOU TOO PRISSY ANYWAY AND I LIKE HIM SO BACK IT UP BACK IT UPAND GTFO AND CONTINUE!) Whatever! I got dressed in some dancer shorts ( FOR BOYS BETTER BE!) IT is! I went to the 6th floor and walked in the dance room and I practiced all the other crew songs. I'm changing for Glitch lovers for me always get what they want. ( AUTHOR: HEHE KERITH BACK OFF BITCH!SRRY BUT YOU AGGROVATING!)

Well you are just rude Panda (PANDA: IKR!) Ugh I practiced Glitch's favorite dance ( Lights I guess) And it was perfect and I texted Glitch's phone I texted

Hey Glitch Kerith texted

Hi? Texted Glitch

Can you come to my place gotta show you something plz Kerith texted

K plz don't show me anything disgusting or inappropriate. Glitch texted

I won't promise Kerith texted

I closed my phone and practiced again.

~ 30 Minutes Passed~

I heard the door bell and I ran to the door but it wasn't Glitch… IT WAS GLITCH! ( PANDA: SHEESH FANBOY MUCH.) SHUDDUP! I answered the door and smiled and I pulled Glitch and I said " Hi Glitch!' Glitch said " Hey what do you want?" his eyebrow arched like he was being impatient. I grabbed his hands and we went to the 6th floor and I said " You know Lights right the song you danced to a few years back?" He nodded and I said " Watch this." I stared dancing Glitch looked a little pissed and tapped his foot impatiently and I was in my finishing mood and I said " Well?" He said " Kerith you would bring me down here I thought it was-" I liked him so much I kissed him ( PANDA: I should have seen that coming…. KERITH WHAT I SAID BACK THE HELLA OFF I HATE YOU GET OFF MY MAN KERITH! **PUNCHES*) I backed off Glitch and PANDA grabbed his hand and flipped me off and Glitch was still shocked he look like he was bout to come and murder me! ( PANDA: I TOLD YOU FUCK OFF MY DAMN MAN I WASN'T PLAYING YOU WILL JUST GET HEARTBROKEN AGAIN AND HE IS STRAIGHT GO TO MACCOY OR SOMEONE!) I stood there and fell and that's when Jaryn came in there.

Jaryn's POV

I saw Panda and Glitch walk out the door the looked pretty pissed off. I saw my brother laid on the floor and I almost slipped and I said " WTF! KERITH WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Kerith looked up and said " I GOT HEARTBROKEN AGAIN!" ( PANDA: THAT'S RIGHT HE TRIED TO GET MY PRODIGY WHICH I DIDN'T ALLOW!) I glared at Panda and then looked at my brother and grabbed him up and said " Maybe a little victory will help you." I grabbed him and we went to Flashf4ward house.

~At Flashf4ward House~

We arrived at Taye's house and she answered the door and she said " What do you need?' I said " We are competing against you two and we will win get it got good!" Taye said " Hold up now you go come bring yo ass to my damn house and tell me what im going to do you go ask or I will say bye to your friendly dip shit!" she crossed her arms and so did I and I asked " Will you battle us?" Taye nodded and said " Yes I will BASTARD!" With that she closed the door in my face and I just smirked. I texted everyone in DCI.

~ 2 hours later~

Me and Kerith practiced the two hours and then we went to freshen up with our cute crew look on. ( PANDA; You wish!) ENCUSE me but fuck u!

~At The Battle~

We were at the battle we was ready and Flashf4ward in casual clothes ( Taye in her Spotligh and T almost matching just with different colors) They looked better which is impossible! The music was playing and a song we was kinda expected came on it was ' I Waish by Cher Lloyd' came on and we was doing great until I accidently tripped on my foot and Kerith picked me up and we were in finishing I was moving a little which caused me instead of getting perfect I got almost I want to scream because Flashnerds won! ( PANDA: STOP FLASHF4WARD IS PERFECT STOP CHANGING THE CREWS NAME!) Whatever Panda! We lost again ugh I don't think I can do this anymore and kerith began crying bcause he didn't see Glitch ( PANDA: HAHA CAUSE HE WITH ME SO STFU AND GTFO!) OKAY! I stomped off with Kerith dragging him cause he was crying and dropped him and leaned forward to his face and said " LOOK LUVER BROTHER IF YOU DON'T GET OVER GLITCH YOU WILL GET PUT OFF THE TEAM AND ME TOO BECAUSE OF OUR MISTAKES WE WON'T BE CALLED PROFESSIAL ANYMORE SO STOP THINKING BOUT THAT UNDER AGE MONSTER!" Kerith tuffed up and he got up and nodded. (PANDA: LOOK HE IS UNDER AGE BUT HE ISN'T A MONSTER IF HE IS HE IS THE CUTEST IN THE WORLD AND SWAGGEST IN THE WORLD AND HE IS ME AND MO'S MONSTER SO FUCK OFF! ) Ugh whatever I went took another bath and laid down and cried my self to sleep and dreamed bout my worst fear losing losing losing and it's all COMING TRUE!

END OF POV'S

The twins went to bed both crying their self to sleep heartbroken and frustrated ( PANDA: HAHAHA!) They will probably get over this in months.

**PANDA: I know I seem even more mean because it's true but I tried to make it seem funny no offense Kerith and Jaryn fans im just not a big one to be called a fan but I like them enough to do this! Hope you liked it so plz review, favorite, and FOLLOW! THANK YU SO MUCH! * Blows Kisses***


	3. Help Me!

DCI Down!?

Chapter 3: Help Me!

Warnings: Kerith is still a luver boy and Jaryn is hopeless and mean to everyone so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Maybe some more lyrics Justin Timberlake ' My Love' Glitch will have a POV in here.

The Glitterati woke up from their worst dream ever and they were not over what happened for the last 4 days. They never got beat by Flash4ward or Lu$h. Jaryn woke up and huffed and dragged herself to her bathroom. Took a warm shower and then brushed her teeth crying her eyes out. On the other hand Kerith woke up and went to the bathroom sad but happy and energetic because he was up to something.

* * *

><p>Kerith's POV<p>

I have a idea which causes me to be happy and mischievous. I am going to sing Glitch a love song! By Justin Timberlake My Love I hope he will take it and maybe if I get out of all this glitter maybe he will finally like me! If he don't oh well he will get a nightmare of me destroying him hehe I have that evil effect. ( Panda: Kerith im telling Glitch leave him alone he don't like you he doesn't even like your crew if you can't see in Dance Central truly nobody likes you T and Glitch can't stand you. They still getting use to you two!) Panda I'm changing for Glitch okay you got me either you like it or not! ( Panda: Alright take your bitchass advice and do it you will get hammered down and you will get rejected ike you always do hehe and I will laugh so hard I could die!) Okay! ( Panda: * Glares*) *Glares right back* Whatever!

I saw Jaryn in that ' My life is so over!' mode which made me cheer her up and I said " Come on sis think to good side we was distracted and we were so distracted we tripped because we dumb and crazy that caused people to see the side they never see before and maybe they will like our crazy side!" Jaryn said " Yeah maybe Glitch for your information!" She smirked and I bushed. Jaryn said " You know im not used to losing to the user losers who losses!" ( Panda: Bitch STFU AND GTFO YOU CAN'T BE MAD CAUSE THEY BETTER YOU FORGETING THEY ON SPOTLIGHT AND THAT MEAN THEY ARE BETTER DANCERS THAN YOU TWO ACCEPT IT AND LIKE I SAID STFU AND GTFO! *Huffs*) LOLZ! Panda you get mad off the stupidest things you are so funny! ( Panda: WHATEVER!) *LOLZ* Okay okay Jaryn what will calm you down ?" Jaryn said " WINS DUH and I think I know who could help us with that!" I said " Okay who!" She smirked again and said " Well we are kinda good friends with him so we can get him to do things for us… Follow me!

* * *

><p>Jaryn's POV<p>

I am going to help my crew because HELP IS WHAT WE NEED! I SAID " Kerith im going to help our crew with all my might because we really need it this is cheating to the others but for us it's fun." Kerith looked surprised and mischievous because instead of taking the limo we were running because of my excitement. We ran pretty fast because of our practice. I looked up at Tan corps. Kerith looked at me and said " Sister you aren't right?" I said " I am mad enough to do this and don't give a care what the others think." He shrugged it off and we entered. We saw like 100 robots and I said " MOVE IT TIN CANS WE HAVE TO SEE TAN!" They moved out the way fast and me and my brother entered.

We saw Dr. Tan sitting down on his computer while Oblio was meditating. Me and Kerith went to him and said " Tan my man we need help!" Tan turned to us and he got up and crossed his arms and said " Well well well look who came to see their old man what ever do you need?" Kerith said " Look you don't have to be so formal we lost our formalarity so can you." Tan laughed and said " Kerith and his lover Glitch. The prodigy might be yours if you stop being so prissy." Kerith blushed and said " Well it's true and I will make a change to that." ( Panda: Tan STFU AND GTFO YOU CAN'T TELL KERITH STUFF LIKE THAT CAUSE IF KERITH TOUCH MY GLITCHE HE WILL PAY IT SOUNDS FANGIRLISH BUT IT'S NOT BUT I LOVE MY HOMIES AND TRY MO IF YOU WANT AND BODIE YOU WILL SEE LIKE FORREAL BISHES WISH THEY HAVE SWAGG LIKE THEM!) ( Glitch, Mo and Bodie: DAMN Thanks Panda love ya!) (Panda: That means so much to me!) Whatever! " Tan we need a favor from you! Tan said " Jaryn would you freakin calm down you are breaking my robots and interrupting my son in his meditating! WHAT DO YOU NEED!" I got a little scared and calmed down and said " Well the crews are beating us big time which is making me pissed while they are laughing and celebrating." Tan shrugged. ( Panda: Yep THAT'S RIGHT SHRUGG IT OFF CAUSE JARYN I TOLD YOU TWO NO ONE BARELY LIKE YOU TWO FROM YALL RUDENESS AND SNOBBYNESS!) How do you even know or see us! ( Panda: I'm always watching you two I'm the author for god sakes!0 WHATEVER " So what do you say Tan you will help us?" Tan said " Yes and with what!" I said " Make us some identical robots that are better dancers than the others." Tan nodded and said " Come back tomorrow and I will have your robots ready."

We left Tan corps with me and Kerith satisfied.

* * *

><p>Kerith's POV<p>

I ran to our house cause I'm getting to Glitch as soon as I can.

I was home I started learn the song and wrote the note that I wanted to give to Glitch and I gave my self a hot ass look and swag clothes. I ran to his house I mean like run like the flash run. I ran the doorbell and there the Emerald green eyed prodigy was with his cute ass!

* * *

><p>Glitch's POV<p>

I saw Kerith oh brother! He will try to flirt with me like he some kind of a fangirl I mean girl yes I do. He said " Hey Glitch!" I was shocked by how he looked he looked hot but nope still not into him I can't believe I thought that I only like girls. I DO NOT LIKE BOYS I CAN'T IT WILL MESS UP MY REPUTATION! Kerith gave me a note and I read it:

"If I didn't adore and cherish you, I surely don't deserve you. – This note is based on that someone I fell in love with the first day I saw him…. Glitch. You are my all my everything and I really want you to feel the same. Glitch I love you and I always will."

I almost cried it was so sweet but yet so gay and wrong ( Panda: I SWEAR GLITCH IF YOU ARE FALLING FOR KERITH I WILL KICK YOU IN YOUR FACE IM NOT AGAINST GAY PEOPLE I AM NOT BUT I REALLY BUT I CAN'T BARE TO SEE MY FAVORITES DATE THE OTHER BOYS OR GIRLS SO MAYBE I WILL MAKE A STORY WITH THIS ONE GLITCH PLEASE DON'T DO THIS YOU ARE KILLING ME PLEASE I LKE YOU PLEASE NOT KERITH I RATHER MO OR BODIE PLEASE DON'T j* Lays on floor and cry*) Uh Panda okay god but I can date whoever I want if I want to date Kerith I can but if you can't bare it I won't but I will give him a hug cause in a way I like him ( Panda: * CRYS* Glitch I hate you! * Runs Out the door*) But I really liked you Panda. ( Panda: Tell that to Kerith!) Okay. " Kerith thank you Panda told me to tell you I really like you. Kerith bushed and he said " I knew this will work Thanks Panda Glitch this song is for you!" OH BROTHER I THOUGHT HE WILL GO ALL THIS FAKING LIKING KERRITH SHIT IS MAKING ME FEEL FAKE! ( Panda: You were faking! How DARE YOU GLITCH and im sorry I said I hate you I love you I really do!) IKR who wouldn't ( Panda : YOU TOO CONCEITED! GLITCH!) IKR. Kerith stared sing:

If I wrote you a symphony

Just to say how much you mean to me

( What would you do?)

If I tell you you were beautiful

Would you date me on the regular?

( Tell me would you?)

Well baby, I've been around the world

But I ain't seen myself another boy.

(Like you)

This ring here represents my heart.

And I looked down at Kerith on the floor and with a emerald promise ring and it was beautiful and he said " Glitch this took a lot of my heart but will you be mine?" I was still shocked and I was saying no but I didn't want to hurt him anymore than I did I mean I got a good heart but Kerith is pretty prissy he will probably haunt me ( Panda: He will I said he would so do what you gotta do!) Oh boy! I said " Sure!" AND THE THING I DIDN'T WANT TO HAPPEN HAPPENED….. KERITH KISSED ME DAMMIT UGH NOW I HAVE GO AROUND WITH HIM BUT I MEAN GOD DAMN IT'S NO WORSE THAN HAVING HIM IN MY GOT DAMN DREAM! Kerith said " Glitch I will be back later with a surprise!" I waved and closed the door and sighed and Mo was right there he looked like Taye broke up with him and said " WHY KERITH! I THOUGHT YOU LIKED PANDA!" I said " Relax bro! I faked but if I didn't say yes I would have got Haunted for the rest of my life!" Mo said " Okay!" and he walked off like nothing ever happened. I ran up to my room and umped on my bed and skipped off to my bed and cried. Yup worse day of my life.

**Panda: Well Glitch is having the worst day of his life and id dating Mr. Prissy…. Kerith! Oh god I was supposed to date him Well Kerith finally got what he wanted. Will Glitch break it? Will the robots be better than everyone? Truly only way to figure way to find is to read! Don't forget to FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW.**


	4. Help Me 2!

DCI DOWN?!

Chapter 4: Help Me 2!

Warnings; MAYBE LYRICS YAY! ' Break Up By Mario ( Not the game one) Crazy as I don't know what and retarded me interrupting the twins yup forever. Yaoi

Chapter 4:Help Me 2!

* * *

><p>Kerith's POV<p>

YAY! I'm dating the prodigy….. GLITCH! (Panda: You know I'm a prodigy too you could have liked a girl instead of a boy!) But Panda you are too young. ( Panda: I'm the got damn same age as Gllitch you are a sucker for love Kerith I needed your love!) Really? ( Panda: Yup so I can just reject you!) '-' . Anyway I guess my note and song kissed Glitch's heart cause he likes ma and we are now dating. Yup my dream has came true.

I ran to Glitch's house. I said I had a surprise for him. I got him his favorite sweets COOKIES WITH HEARTS SPRINKLED EVERYWHERE! YUP IT MIGHT NOT BE A LOT BUT GLITCH WIL FALL IN LOVE IF YOU GIVE HIM COOKIES!

I appeared at the door and I saw the green eyed boy and he looked said and I said " What is the matter babe?" He looked up and he put a smile on his face ( A fake smile but Kerith doesn't know that)

* * *

><p>Glitch's POV<p>

Ugh! Why? I said " Nothing Kerith." I was screaming in my mind ' UGH I DON'T LIKE YOU I WANT SOME GOT DAMN COOKIES!' I SAID " Kerith I need to talk to you- Well actually sing to you." Kerith got that cutest face ever. I felt sorry but Kerith just has to go I don't want to date anyone who I don't want me.

I leaded him to the living room good thing I took singing lessons from Bodie. I started singing.

I love you but

I can't love you any more.

(LOLZ THAT'S IT CAUSE KERITH INTERUPTED )

Kerith had enough got damn nerves to interrupted me in the BEGINNING of my got damn message more likely song. I said " KERITH YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT SHIT! YOU HAD NO-" Kerith said " Glitch me first though HERE!" He shoved cookies in my face and they were hot ( You know what I mean the hot as food hot) I started to drool and I hugged him and said " I LUV YOU Kery!" He said " Ikr' ( I KNOW RIGHT) I kissed him (Panda: * Cries*) Whatever I got cookies. Kerith started jumping up and down. Because I kissed him…. On the lips! Oh god. What the hell im thinking I have to break up with him I don't like him lie that I'm just going to bare with it right now because he gave me cookies!

* * *

><p>Jaryn's POV<p>

Ugh brother needs to calm his balls down! He comes home screaming " GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH!" SHUT THE FUCK UP NOBODY CARES BOUT GLITCH HE CAN GO TO HELL I DON'T CARE BOUT HIM NEITHER SHOULD MY BROTHER HE CUTE BUT DAMN STOP BEING A GOT DAMN FANBOY! EXCUSE MY LANGUAGE1 9 Panda: You Jealous !) Nope! ( Panda: Well STFU AND GTFO! WHAT BNOUT THAT SHIT!) Whatever. I can't stand it my brother has to go with someone else. I want to tell Bodie how I feel actually so nevermind KerithXGlitch.

I walked to Bodie's house and I had on a red shirt ( Well that's a first.) Tank red tank top with camo shorts and black combat boots I had to say I looked cute cause my hair was actually long now and I had black at the bottom. I stood at the door. Bodie answered the door and he waved at me probably not knowing who I was. I said " Hey Bodie!" Bodie said " How do you know me?" I said " I'm Jaryn Bodie I know I look different I have been stressed lately so I changed my look." Bodie said " And you came here?' " Don't have to be so bitchy with it well I know you are good at solving problems so I came here can you help me?' He nodded and let me in I had a feeling he was staring at my ass. Yass! I sat down and so did Bodie. He said " Well how can I help you?" I said " Well there's a guy I like and I don't know if he likes me back I think he's in love with someone else " I made a sad face and Bodie said " Don't cry I'm sure if he like someone else he made a big mistake." I was shocked to say. I smiled and said " Want to know who it is." Bodie said " If you would like to tell. I mean it's you if you wani-" I cut him off by saying " Bodie it's fine cause it's you." Bodie flushed red as a firetruck and I blushed and it was silenced for bout 4 minutes until Bodie got up and sat by me and said " Jaryn I'm sorry I like you only in a friend way maybe I can be your bestie I like Emilia sorry." I was heartbroken but I felt better when he kissed my cheek and I hugged him and said " Okay I will always love you though!" Bodie released and he said " Sorry but – Maybe one day." I was bout to jump up and down he said ONE DAY that means a lot to me one day one day one day me and Bodie together! OMG I might or will get to kiss Bodie I waved bye and he waved back and blushed and so did I. I saw Emilia on my way out she waved to me and I waved back ( Panda: Well at least you weren't bitchy sorry Jaryn maybe one day I kinda feel guilty how mean I was to you. ) It's okay sorry for being so ugly to you you know I have a beautiful side too. ( Panda : First time seeing it. Don't worry maybe you will get with Bodie.) Thank Pandy that's what I can call you right? ( Panda: Most certainly sorry again Jarry.) It's okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Panda: <strong>** Sorry it is short I mean I feel so pity for Jaryn don't she worry I will get her Bodie Wodie she kinds of need him so I will give her him no telling when though. Will Glitch breakup with Kerith? Better Glitch! Will Jaryn appeal to Bodie bout her feelings with a kiss hmm… maybe? Bye guys FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW PLZ BEGGING YOU GUYS! * Gives free hugs***


	5. Glory and Wins

DCI Down?!

Notes: You know I don't own Dance Central I never really say it cause we all know that right?

Warnings: You know cussing and Yaoi ( Glitch X Kerith sorry if you don't like the ship me either but who wouldn't like Glitch he is adorable but anyway Yay first yaoi story ( Maybe I don't have a clue!) Might also want to read Hi-Def in The House for one of the incidents okay. Mature content YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED OKAY! SENSUAL SCENES ( you know what I mean)

Chapter 5: Glory and Wins

Glitterati woke up with the brightest smiles you can ever see them with EVER! Jayrn yawned and whispered " I can be besties with Bodie!" She jumped and looked in the mirror and smiled and brushed her hair, did her make up ( Without all the dark colors it's cute.) and she smiled again. One the other hand truly Kerith was doing the same. ( Except for the makeup part.) He loved his new look and so did Jaryn.

The twins were good looking Kerith had on a red plaid shirt with khaki pants, with red and white Jay's ( Jordans ) and he had is hair like Glitch's ( Fauxhawk) and truthfully he looked good and swagg touched. Jaryn had a red plaid on too with khaki shorts and red and white Jordan's and her hair was down bout to her waist. They had the same clothes and look they would have been identical if Jaryn was a boy or Kerith was a girl.

Jaryn's POV

Today me and me bro are going to The Restaurant and have dinner with Glitch, Bodie, Emilia, and all the other agents. I want to mix my look up a little. I wonder if Bodie go out with Emilia. Well anyway me and my bro took a pic and we posted it on Instagram and got like 200 likes in 2 minutes and that's nice.

We arrive at The Restaurant. I saw everyone they were all in casual and there I saw Bodie in his Street Style so sexy. ( Panda: Feeling a little lust there huh? Hehe go on talk to him.) Thanks Pandy. I walked to Bodie with a little sway ( Panda: DAYYUUMMM Jaryn calm down gurl you trying to make Bodie thirsty huh!) Yup. I was by him and sat and said " Hi Bodie." He said " Hi Jaryn. How are you?" I said " Good you?" He said " Good." I had to ask him I burst out " Bodie do you and Emilia date?'' He smiled and said " Nope just my sista love type." I nodded and I got up and put my hands in my back pocket to make sure the boy look at my ass. Bodie was in awe which I wanted. I said " Well you umm." He nodded and got up. Kerith said " Hey Glitch!" Soooo loud he interrupted Bodie. I blushed and so did Bodie and I pulled him outside so we can be all alone.I asked " What you were about to say?" He didn't say anything… Instead he kissed me! Yass bish! In the kiss his hands slipped from my hips to my ass! OMG and my hands was on his face. It was full of desire. I enjoyed it so. I felt eyes watching me and me and Bodie broke the kiss and we looked down and then I saw everyone at the window and Kerith came out saying " Girl! You kissed your lifetime crush!" He also said in a natural boy voice. I think Glitch is starting to look at him I don't know he was staring at Kerith pretty hard. Well whatever those two were talking bout they just kissed. It was so cute and guess what it was so cute because Kerith picked up Glitch by his hips. I squeal and everyone cheered. Glitch blushed he couldn't believe it himself that he was dating my knowing sassy brother but I mean I guess it's still cute.

Glitch's POV

OMFG I can't believe I just kissed Kerith and liked it! (Panda: I must say it's so cute Glitche but you still really break me with that gay stuff not against just was unexpected from…. You. But whatever its cute still!) Hehe.. Me and Kerith walked in and I ordered a cherry drink ( Panda: * Groans No Glitch start saying Cherry Coke) What (Read Hi-Def In the house for this part.) I got my drink and drinked a little and it kinda smelled funny ut I didn't pay much attention. I wasn't expecting to pass out! ( Panda: Should have listened) …

Like 14 minutes later I woken up and I saw Kerith, looked a little hazed.I felt suddenly felt lust and I grabbed Kerith and the others looked a little shock out of my little outburst …. Like I cared all I know im gonna run fast so Mo can't find me.

We was at home Kerith was actually drunk and so was i. ( Panda: Well let's see how this shit bout to go down….) All I noticed was a body grinding on mine. And with me moaning it was even worse and me screaming shit really….. MY ASS WAS LOSING INNOCENCE AND MY VIRGINITY! (Panda: Glad you noticed.) SHUDDUP! Anyway Kerith is pretty tougher and boyish in the bed damn yes mane I mean …. BOUT THE HELL I AM AND WAS THINKING IT'S KERITH FOR GOD SAKES I ACTUALLY LIKE THE BOY! * Slaps my face* Oh it's not that bad right Pandia? ( Panda: Like I said it's cute G okay it's cute okay okay okay okay okay I know get it got it good ) Whatever. The whole time I thought about that song 'Can't Remember To Forget You by Shakira and Rihanna' I actually like that song it's dance proven. Not to mention Kerith is got damn good kisser! Yup I said it deal with it Panda. ( Panda: Glitch I know and I got a crush on someone okay get it to the got it.) Hehe. But whatever any way I just tonight was going to be just great and awesome and filled with lust

Kerith's POV

Damn Glitch must be an expert because the first time I ever felt like this was the best time I ever had sex in my life. ' Love Never Felt So Good by Michael Jackson and Justin Timberlake' was the song I thought about the whole time. I mean like it was best thing I ever had. And damn his moans are so angelic it's like god's song or something but feels like the devil dance. But what I know for sure God gave me some good luck if I can get to Glitch I'm the luckiest person in the world ( Panda: Nuh uh because I know the people from dance central) Aaw! Thanks Pandy! Anyway Glitch wanted to have a body party and he got one too. ( Yup know the song by Ciara body party right?) And I know he enjoyed this one because he told me " We are totally doing this again." Even though I was drunk I couldn't forget those words. I nodded in acceptance as we danced in bed ( Panda: Got dammit her got damn ears!) Sorry not trying to disgust you Panda ( Panda: Just dance with your boyfrand. * Looks away with arms crossed and blushing*) Aww is that Panda blushing I see. ( Panda: JUST DANCE IN THE GOT DAMN BED WITH GLITCH KERITH YOU AINT GOT TO BE A FUCKER IN DA ASS NO!)n Hahahahaha *LOLZ* ( Panda: *Blushes even more* You aren't making this easier Kerith.) I know but I am going back to finish my bed dance with Glitch. ( Panda: Got dammit my ears *Runs out the room*)

**Panda: Well guys that's chapter 5 I think it's funny and crazy but like come don't be a pain review. Will Kerith and Glitch ever stop hurting my ears and my eyes? Are Bodie and Jayrn a thing now? W e wil figure out in a while! Please REVIEW!**


	6. Glory and Wins 2

DCI Down?!

Notes: We all know I don't own the wonderful wonders of Dance Central or it's character I just own Thunder Lightning N Lea

Warnings: You know cussing, craziness, umm idk you will figure out!

Chapter 6: Glory and Wins 2

* * *

><p>Kerith's POV<p>

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock 9:00 A.M. I looked on my left side and there I saw my….Glitch! I smiled a second before I heard my sister entering the room. Hair over the place and her shirt was have up to her belly button and shorts like all most showed her ass crack. (Panda: LOLZ looks all of you had lots of fun.) Yup lot's and lot's of it. ( Panda: K I get it don't disgust me now!) Okay even though I want to. Cause that body right thurr is hotter than it looks and that- ( Panda: Kerith STFU AND GTFO!) Lolz and gurl don't get me started on how he gives me head ( Panda: STOP IT OR YOU WILL LOSE GLITCH AND ANOTHER BITCH WILL GET HIM!) Okay! But I have to say If it wasn't for you I would've never had Glitch thank yuu! ( Panda: Welcome but Kerith I never heard of GlitchXKerith ever well I guess first one who thought it would be funny I mean cute.) Oh well anyway Jaryn came in and said " Looks like you too had lots of fun!" I nodded and said " Well duh! It's looks like you and Bodie was trying to make children!" She blushed and she answered " Bout that… I think I could have a child." My face paled " Look sis I hope you lying because I don't want a nephew yet!" Jaryn giggled " Just kidding but it could be a possibility." I giggled too. That's when Glitch woke up and then Bodie came out of no where. And the thing is that both of them was in clad boxers no shirt no pants just boxers! I got up out my bed and I stretched I had on sweatpants with no shirt just the correct way to make Glitch look at my six pack. ( Panda: Kerith you crazy!) IKR. But I did catch him staring and he hugged me. (Panda: * Appears in the room*) " Wassup?" Panda said as she looked around and saw our wild looks. " Oh." And her face paled at that and she sat on the floor and started to rock back and forth. I rolled my eyes and Glitch touched my six pack. MISSION COMPLETE! " Kerith! Stop it you all you guys are so… Just got dammit!" Glitch giggled " Panda you go be like this sooner or later." Panda got up and came to me and Glitch and she picked him up by his shirt I mean like actually picked him up! " Look Glitch ui understand you actually like Kerith but don't ever I mean ever say I will end up like you guys! I can't because it's just wrong… wrong!" Glitch giggled as Panda put him down " It's not freakin funny bxtches I mean you guys were my….. rolemodels WTF happened its like yall have these sexual desires like the lust sin! All yall do is have it!" Bodie burst out laughing. Panda glared and sat down and hugged Bodie's foot andno one could tell what she was doing. Until you heard Bodie screaming " Oww she trying to break my got damn foot help me!" Glitch laughed while Jayrn struggled to get Panda off Bodie. That's when me and Glitch helped before we got Panda off she scratched our legs ( She's called Panda for a got damn reason you know!) I was bleeding and so was my sister and my Glitchy and Bodie was just getting his face fucked up by Panda. She huffed and Glitch said " This chick totally lost it!" I nodded Bodie said " Well she is retarded." Panda glared while Bodie rubbed his cheek where Panda scratched him. Jaryn was placing a hot towel on his face. I wrapped Glitch's leg with some wrap ( Whatever you call those paper wraps that they used at the hospitals.) I wrapped mine also. Glitch said " Well I better go before Mo kill me. Thanks Kerith and Jayrn you too Bodie." Glitch left and Bodie said " Well let me go too. Me and Emilia have practice anyway bye Kerith bye Jare bear!" and with that Bodie left and that left me and sister alone. Jayrn said " Kerith I think we are forgetting bout something."I thought for a second and screamed " THE ROBOTS!"

* * *

><p>Jayrn's POV<p>

We forgot about the got damn robots of course. I mean just because we dating people of the other crews doesn't mean we still can't be mischievous to them. I ran out with Kerith's hand collided with mines.

Like 11 minutes later we get at Tan corps. I huffed as we were in the elevator. And I pressed floor 6. And like 30 seconds laters it opened. I saw Tran there like ' What took so damn long dumbass's' I said " Sorry we were…. Busy!"Tan nodded and he backed up so we can see a perfect match of our complexion as…. Robots. I gasped. Just the perfect way to get all the crews back. Riptide or No Hi-Def I don't care their ass is bout to get burned. ( Panda: Well looks who taking some pride.) And look who calmed down. ( Panda: Speak non of what happened today.) Okay! We thanked Tan and we jumped when the bitches came on. Then they followed us home me and Kerith was talking bout how we well our robotic twins are going to beat their ass like fire. We laughed and giggled the whole walk and ven our robotic twins joined in. And me and Kerith noticed that they change faces when we tell them to.

We got home and first I did was go take a shower and then ate. I got ready for bed and had a good rest I just know we are going to beat their asses!

* * *

><p><strong>Panda: Well that was my short chapter hope you like just review that's all im asking for kk! Bye! * Gives doughnuts*<strong>


	7. Hi-Def!

DCI Down?!

Notes: Don't own Dance Central or the characters cuz trust and believe spotlight would have been Dance Central 5 oh and plz for Hi Def In The House plz request some pranks for chapter 16 and on and on and on plz.

Warnings: Craziness umm craziness and betrayal and YAOI! Hahaha SOOOO YOU HAVE BEEN WARRNED!

Chapter 7: Hi Def!

Jaryn's POV

I opened my eyes filled with excitement. I dreamed about what's going to happen! I got up and I saw that my identical robot self was gone and I call her Javey. Javey was gone and I felt chills down my spine when she said " Hi!" I jumped up from the sudden outburst and ran to my brothers room only to find Glitch in thre and his identical robot gone too. Fucking Great! Wow I mean all I see these days is Glitch and Kerith and Bodie I mean I love them with all my heart but come on. Well maybe just the Glitch and Kerith part. They can't last a day without fucking touching some got damn skin! (Panda: Hahaha Jaryn I see you pretty pissed off right about now.) Yes I am Pandy. ( Panda: Well calm down cause this is going to be long.) Well let it cause Glitch gots to go. I burst in the room to only see Glitch and Kerith to stop kissing and look at me. I grabbed Kerith and Glitch to find them in all their clothes THANK GOD LIKE I WANTED TO SEE THEM WITH THEIR DAMN CLOTHES OFF THAT'S BODIE'S JOB MAN! Glitch was like ' Dafuq' and Kerith was like ' This Bitch' But I didn't give a got damn because you know we have to get these bxtches back no matter if they did something or not! I said " See yall two asses have to get over this lovey dubby shit! Glitch take your ass home and Kerith I want you to take Glitch ass home NOW!" Glitch was still shocked at my outburst and Kerith pouted and looked terrified ( Panda: Guess you told them! Hahaha) Yup and Kerith pouted again and took Glitch's hand and left ( Panda: Now do the pretty girl rock.) * Panda and Jayrn does pretty girl rock* Girl YASS YOU BE PRETTY GIRL ROCKIN STILL! (Panda: Yup we still late but it's fun tho!) Yup. I walked in my room and I saw Javey and she smiled and said " Sorry did I scare you." I said " Do you fucking think." She blushed from embarrassment. I went in my closet and I put on an outfit. ( A leather jumpsuit but in the shorts form and a white belt with black combat boots with dark makeup.) Well I had to look like my crew after all.

I walked downstairs and I cooked some waffles and I put a plate in the microwave for Kerith. I sat down at the table a devoured my delicious waffles and soon o saw my brother walk in blushing… He probably got kissed by his precious Glitch but when he saw me he glared at me. LIKE I F**KING CARE CUASE I CAN CARE LESS IF YOU GLARE I MEAN AS LONG AS YOU DON'T TOUCH FOR ALL I CARE CRY A BRIDGE GET OVER ITAND DROWN BUT LIKE I PUT IT I DON'T CARE IT'S JUST MY PERSONALITY! I walked up to him and I said " Sooo…. How your little walk with Glitch go?" He said " Perfect but time to get to mischief." I smirked and pointed to the microwave and I said " Your breakfast in there." He smiled and ran to the microwave. ( Kerith wore a black shirty that says swag and some skinny jeans with a silver vest.) I smiled and went in our living room . I looked at the news and I was pretty mad it was bout Sickness I mean eww I never got sick in my life because I don't really do all the stuff that normal people. ( Panda: How is it even possible to not be sick ever!) Because it is! (Panda: LUCKY!) I know. But anyway Kerith came in and said " Shall we?" I nodded and grabbed my phone.

Hello

Hi Mo

Hi Jayrn

Look Mo do you want to have a dance battle you know Hi Def and Glitterati like old times.

I guess but I didn't have a clue Glitch was…

Gay I mean-

I know we accept *huffs*

It's okay we can't do anything Momo

I know

Bye

Bye Jaryn

I hung up and Kerith said " What did he say!" " He accepted." I said. Kerith got a evil grin on his face and then he grabbed his phone and texted Mo "3:00 p.m the battle will begin."

Okay Mo texted back

Kerith beamed a huge bright smile and then grabbed my hand. We ran upstairs and we looked at Javey and Keith were playing on their phones. Me and Kerith looked at each other then them and Kerith decided to speak and said " I have a mission for you two." Our two identical robots looked up and stared deeply at us probably identifying us. They stood and said " Yes, what do you wish?" I said " You must dance against Hi – Def we all know they are one of the most talented crews but me and Kerith know that you can take them so…. What do you say." They nodded and had on the same outfit as us and we looked hot. I nodded and I grabbed the robots hands and Kerith followed.

Kerith's POV

Wow I never noticed how hot we looked and for a second and our backside…. Damn it looks pretty good to me and by my sister's face I can see she thinks so too. I smirked and so did she. I don't know why we walk so much now but I feel like I'm getting more skinnier and im getting more muscles I have been working out. ( Panda: For someone!) Yup ( Panda: Aw my sweet little Kerith what are we going to do with you?) Nothing cause im perfect the way I am. (Panda: )

~ 15 minutes later~

We arrived at the Tee Off ( Flashf4ward's place to be exact) and we saw everyone I mean like everyone and there I spotted….. Glitch and Mo. But me neither my sister can be seen we would look I don't know like imposters. So me and Jaryn hid behind the car and Jaryn asked " Okay Javey and Keith do you guys know the plan?" They nodded and me and Jaryn gave them a thumbs up. They went out there like champs. I could hear what they are saying by the earpiece Tan gave us.

Javey's POV

I know I know particularly I am really human. I am a robot but human. Anyway me and Keith walked up and everyone started clapping and I saw Bodie and I waved knowing that's what Jaryn will do. So I walked up in the front where we will battle and said " Are you outfits…. Are you clowns of some sort?" That's when Glitch and Mo came out the crowd and Glitch said " Careful can't play with a busted controller if it's short!" Then him and Mo bro fisted. And boy him saying that made me so got damn mad! The music started and the song ' Talk Dirty ' CAME ON. Oh god I was so flared up I couldn't do uit. Instead, I glared at Glitch the whole time I could hear whispers in my ear saying " What are you guys doing?!" I ignored them and continue my fury at Glitch. I didn't care that we lost cause we did. It was much expected the Hi-Def got a hand clap and Mo and Glitch doing their little dance. ( Dance Central 2 when you play the crew challenge Hi-Def's intro.) I got some ' Dafuq' faces cause I didn't move an inch. Glitch smirked and left off with the crowd until…. I grabbed him and Mo. Keith went for Mo. Don't know how we got to shut them up but, we did.

I walked deep into Tan corps. There was always a secret jail keep. I threw Mo and Glitch in their to only hear screams and curses. Kerith and Jaryn didn't see us or hear. Now we was unstoppable like we was supposed to! *Evil Laughs* (Panda: Well that went well. The bxtches took my crew members!) Shut it ass! ( Panda: Oh no you didn't bxtch!) Oh yes I did this is my moment to shine! * Ties Panda up and throws with Hi-Def* ( Panda: * Twitches*)

**Panda: Yay guys that was my chapter my little chapter hope you enjoyed. Cause it took me two days to do this. YES TWO DAYS By school and grades, I can't do anything but I make it somehow but anyway REVIEW! * Gives Pancakes***


End file.
